Mechanic
by Lily272
Summary: Seto's favorite car needs to be fixed and is in a garage. After a week he's sick of waiting for it and goes there to talk to the owner of said garage. What will happen if he runs into Joey who's working there. Not to mention that due to the heat he's hardly dressed and thanks to the work really dirty. A special tanks to Joanther for the picture.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Authors Note: Thanks to Joanther for the cover picture to this story. *hug* This story was inspired by another on of her great pictures that I found on her deviantART account. **

* * *

**Mechanic**

_This is ridiculous. _Seto thought, unable to believe that he was still driving his old Ferrari. His brand new white Lamborghini with white and light blue leather seats was still in the garage that the guy who looks after his cars had picked. The mechanic that owns that place is supposed to be very good especially with the fine tuning of foreign sport cars. He used to work in the place Kaiba used to bring his cars to in the past, before he moved to America. And even though he only started to work there after Seto had left for America, most of the clients have followed him to his new garage since he supposedly was very good with fixing any kind of vehicle.

The garage back then had always given Seto's cars priority as long as he paid a little extra, which he didn't mind as long as his cars were properly fixed and that fast. But this garage refused to do the same. It irritated him greatly that by now he had to wait for a whole week and he still had no idea how much longer it will take. For all he knows his car is rotting in some corner there or maybe the owner borrowing it to others and take extra money that way.

Seto glared towards the street while driving to said place to give that guy a piece of his mind. He's Seto Kaiba and not waiting for a second longer and if that guy really did use his car for something else to make some quick money then he's going to regret it for the remainder of his miserable life.

By the time Seto parked his Ferrari outside of the garage he was ready to destroy that place simply for making him wait for this long. He walked past the open garage entrance where the cars were fixed and could already see his Lamborghini. At least it clearly wasn't used for anything else since it's still parked there and for some reason the engine was located next to the car instead of inside where it belonged.

Kaiba only knew that the car had started to make a strange sound whenever he started to speed up. As long as he was keeping the speed or slowing down it was fine but it had worried him, which is why he ordered his man to have it fixed. After glaring towards the engine of is car he only got more angry though. The car was clearly far from being fixed and it only added to the anger of having to wait. The fact that, unlike in his Ferrari, the heat out here was nearly unbearable and the sun currently burning on his coat, didn't really make him feel any better either.

"Kaiba?" A voice asked from the side of the entrance causing Seto to turn and stare at the blond man that had addressed him in such an informal way. "Long time no see."

It took Seto less than a second to recognize Joey Wheeler, even though he hadn't seen him for years since he hardly changed at all. He noticed Joey's eyes move towards his Ferrari. "Cool car," He stated, "Does that one need to be fixed too?"

"Hey Jo," A man who wass working on another car calleed over, "What takes you so long?"

"Oh right, talk to ya later Kaiba." Joey added and walked towards the other guy carrying two heavy looking car wheels. One in each hand. Seto could easily see how his muscles were working to hold on to them while walking over to the other man, since Joey wasn't wearing a top. Seto could see his sweat run down his muscular and dirty body. Joey clearly was working hard considering the amount of old car oil and grease that was currently dirtying his slender but yet strong body.

The jeans he was wearing didn't look any better and even was ripped in more than just one place. One of those holes was right under Joey's tight ass and currently directing Seto's eyes towards the backside of the blond man.

Seto took a deep breath and forced his legs to carry him into the office before the thoughts he got while watching the young man could actually make him drool. He seriously didn't want that embarrassment to happen. Still the thought of him taking the delicious blond on top of his Lamborghini once said car was fixed, wasn't easily banned from his mind.

Still, he wouldn't be Seto Kaiba if those thoughts and emotions where reflected on his face while entering the office. The young woman that sat behind a desk at the entrance and before a hallway that obviously lead to some offices looked up and stareed for a moment before asking politely, "Can I help you in any way, Mister Kaiba?"

"I want to talk to the owner of this place." Seto said with his death glare hitting the young woman, who quickly rose from her seat and opened a window towards the garage to shout, "Hey boss, Mister Kaiba wants to talk to you!" She didn't wait for a reply before closing the window again. Seto was relived when it closed since the noise from some of the machines in the garage were already disturbingly annoying with a closed window. "I'm sure he'll be here in a second, would you like to take a seat in the meantime?"

"No." Seto growled, hoping that it'd be pointless to take a seat since said boss should be walking into this room at any second to lead Seto into his office for a private conversation.

Five minutes passed and Seto was still standing in front of that woman's desk glaring at her, "What on earth is taking him so long?"

"I'm very sorry for the delay but I'm sure he'll be here in a second." The woman reassured.

Another five minutes passed and Seto was actually starting to walk up and down in that small room fighting the urge to take the place apart.

After yet another five minutes the door finally opened and Seto's glare only got worse when he saw that it was Joey who entered the room. He was still dressed as lightly as before and held a dirty cloth in his hand to whipe of most of the dirt from his hands. "Mike asked me to ask ya if those parts he ordered are there."

"Nope." The woman replied, eying Seto.

"What about the parts for my 'kitten'?" Joey askd.

"I think they came this morning." She told Joey with a smile and pointed to one of the packages at the side of the room. They were all opened already and Seto assumed that she was opening them to see what order was inside.

"Finally." Joey cheered, "I can't wait to get it fixed." After that Joey turned to Seto and asked with a smile, "And now, how can I help ya?"

"I doubt that you can help anyone, never mind me." Kaiba growled. He knew that it wasn't completely true. After noticing how quickly Joey had picked up the finer strategies of duel monsters back in high school he was sure that Joey was actually a fast learner and could do a lot, even though the first appearance didn't actually make it noticeable.

"Suits yourself." Joey shrugged and walked back out taking the box with him.

"Can I help you with anything else?" The woman behind the desk asked looking slightly confused.

"You could see what's taking the owner this long." Seto growled at her.

"But." She mumbled clearly at unease. "He was just here."

It actually took Seto a split second to realise what her words meant. After that he walked out and into the garage, looking for Joey and quickly spotted him with the box next to the engine of his Lamborghini. For a moment Seto couldn't do anything but stare while Joey seemed to be taking the engine apart. Once he had half way collected his thoughts he walked over and growled, "You own this place?"

"Let me think." Joey grinned up at him. "I bought this building, I pay the guys working here, oh and that girl in the front ya glared at. I also pay the bill for spare parts and electricity and stuff and lets not forget, I get your money once I fixed your car. Unless of course ya want to give it a try yourself since I can't help anyone, never mind you!" Seto kept glaring at the grinning blond who just looked back for a moment before asking, "Can I fix that thing now or is there anything else ya want from me?"

"Why on earth did you make yourself dirty carrying around car wheels for some guy and ask that girl in there for parts someone else needs?" Seto asked "You behave like some intern when you own this place? This doesn't make any sense."

"It makes perfect sense to me." Joey replied, "Paperwork is boring and I love fixing cars, so I leave the nasty papers to her and just sign what she holds out to me. And anyway, why shouldn't I help my guys if I can speed things up that way? I was walking that way anyway so I might as well take some wheels along and ask for those parts. Or does being the boss means ya have to be all high and mighty? Wait, I probably asked the wrong person, so forget that I asked at all."

Seto glared at him for another moment before growling, "And what about my car? If you try to speed things up, then why do I have to wait this damn long for my car to be fixed?"

"Because it took some time to get those parts after I found the time to look at it." Joey replied calmly, "I'm totally booked at the moment. We had three cars here that have been in an accident and on top of that we've got a few cars that needed a cheek up or oil change and other smaller things. And you know what, those people don't have a Ferrari as a back up car. They don't have any back up car and actually need it. Like the family that owns that car over there, that Frank is fixing." Joey pointed to an old looking VW bus. "It belongs to a widow with 5 kids the smallest one isn't even in Kindergarten. Her mother is helping out but they share that car. They need it to drive the kids to and from school, to doctors, to soccer training, music class, riding and other stuff the kids do. Never mind getting their grocery with it. She really needs it. You on the other hand just prefer that Lamborghini and want to drive it instead of that great looking Ferrari out there, so excuse me that I don't make that possible way before I fix that car for that family. So if its already too much to ask ya to get it into your head that ya not the center of the universe, how about ya admit that there are others out there too? That would be a great start."

Grudgingly Seto had to admit that Joey did have a point even though he refused to admit that openly. He watched him work on the engine for a while and also had to admit that it looked like he knew exactly what he's doing. Every part he took off, he cleaned and put it neatly in a row with the others before finally taking out something out of the box. It looked like some other things are in it but Joey only takes out a very small metal part and switches it with one that was inside of the engine. The part he took out he simply threw into a basketball net that was located over a huge bin at the side of the wall and managed to hit. "Twenty points." Joey shouts through the garage.

"Not fair." Another one said. "You're just giving yourself the most cars that needs something replaced."

"So not true." Joey complained. "Frank had two more tries this week."

"Frank doesn't count." The same guy insisted, "He couldn't make that throw if you'd put a huge hula hoop up there."

"Hey." the guy that must be Frank complained with a slight blush while the others started to laugh, "I do actually have one point."

The others were still laughing. During it all Joey had continued to put that metal part at the place where the other was and then put all the other cleaned parts back inside.

Joey was nearly done with the engine, while Seto silently watched, when Seto noticed that everyone else seemed to pack up their things and one after the other said his good-byes and left. Seto looked at his watch and noticed that it was past 6 in the evening. Still, Joey kept working on the engine quietly and with a peaceful and happy look on his face. A small smile was playing around his lips and by now all the anger Seto felt earlier had somehow disappeared into thin air.

It didn't feel uncomfortable for Seto to stand there wordlessly watching the blond work. His hands, as small as they might be seemed to big for some of the smaller parts and screws but yet he moved them into place and fixed them confidently and quickly. While Joey worked, Seto remembered all the times he had wondered what his blond mutt might have been up too. There had never been a moment where Seto had any reason to doubt that Joey was living comfortably. Against his first assumption, Joey did have a few good points and strong sides that he failed to see at first but he had noticed those long before he left for America, just never actually admitted it to anyone. He didn't like to be wrong and his assessment of Joey clearly had been wrong at first.

"I still can't believe that you actually own a business." Seto mumbled more to himself than to Joey since he was still rather young and even though Seto wouldn't have put it past him to one day achieve such a goal if he put his mind to it, he had never thought that Joey would do so this early. He's not even in his thirties yet and already leading his own business. And as small as it is, it's obviously running rather well which is mostly thanks to Joey's talent.

"Well I'm not as stupid as ya thought I am." Joey grinned. "I even always read the stuff she sometimes is holding out for me to sign."

Seto had to smile at him for a moment. "Let's see if I'll have to admit you capable of something after you fixed my Lamborghini."

"Oh don't worry." Joey grinned, "My 'kitten' is going to purr for me soon enough."

"Your 'kitten'?" Seto asked, "Are you calling MY car, YOUR kitten?"

"Sure." Joey grinned. "It's a beauty and the engine rocks. Even though it has some parts that are nasty to replace but it's awesome and I can't wait to do a test drive in it and listen to it purr the way it's supposed to rather than the nasty roar it had when I sped up with it in the test drive that I did before to figure out what was wrong."

"You drove my car?" Seto asked and his voice is layered with dislike for this, even though he's mostly doing so to avoid making it obvious that the thought of the attractive and still half naked dirty mechanic behind the wheel of his car is definitely a huge turn on for the usually cold and level headed CEO.

"Of course I drove your car." Joey replied grinning, "How else am I supposed to fix it? I need to hear what that funny sound your employee mentioned sounded like and when exactly it was sounding strange and by the way, the purr wasn't even clean when I didn't speed up, it just wasn't as bad."

"I hope you at least had a bath before sitting in my car." Seto teased.

"Nope." Joey grinned, "I don't have time for that before every test run." After receiving a deathly glare Joey laughed and added, "Chill out. I've got some plastic covers for car seats that everyone here has to use before making a test drive to keep the seats clean."

Seto still glared at him, trying to fight the heat that is threatening to rise to his cheeks while he watched Joey use a machine to lift the heavy looking engine back into the car and started to lean over it and fix it in place. It was becoming increasingly hard not to act upon his desire to take the blond man where he is, now that Seto had a prefect view of his sexy ass.

With a lot of effort Seto was trying to convince himself to keep his distance. _He must hate me, because of the way I treated him in high school. _He told himself.

Unfortunately there was a tiny voice in Seto's head that didn't seem willing to go along with his logic and mentioned, _The years apart might have changed those feelings._

Without noticing it himself Seto made a single step forward before thinking, _Even if he doesn't hate me, he doesn't know me, so why should he want to be touched by me?_

The voice was back right away insisting, _You never knew any of the countless one night stands you had in America._

Another step brought Seto closer to the ass of the blond that was held in such a delicious why while the blonds head was leaned far over the car to fix the engine into it. _Even if that's true, why should he want a one night stand with someone who was cruel to him during high school when with his looks, he can have dozens of others? _

He was close enough to actually touch the blond in front of him and yet again did the voice pipe up to remind Seto, _Those others aren't here right now._

One more step further diminished the distance to the blond to the point that Seto's by now strained fabric from his currently much too tight pants nearly touched Joey's ass. He wanted to touch him and his brain was too focused on all the dirty things he wanted to do with the blond man that it was hard to think of another reason to stop himself, until one more thought came to his mind, _If I do this now, it might stay a one night stand. And t_o Seto's surprise he felt a painful sting deep in his heart and even the encouraging voice couldn't find anything to overrule that thought when Seto finally noticed that he was too close.

He was about too move back but by then, it was too late. Joey was done with the engine and taking a step back form the car himself and walked right into Seto, feeling the pressure at his back side that clearly showed him in what direction the thoughts of the quiet man had lead him. After turning slightly too look into the others face Joey couldn't help but grin a little at the blush that Seto couldn't fight any longer.

"Ya wanna know a secret?" Joey asked with a cheeky smile.

"What secret?" Seto breathed into Joey's ear which was still very close to his mouth, since Joey hadn't moved away after that one step back.

Joey chuckled and moved his arm to close the hood of the car before stepping towards it and turning to sit on top of the car's hood. He smiled up at the clearly aroused male and said, "I really love sport cars." Joey's grin widened at the slightly confused look on the tall brunet, "And I always wondered how it would be to screw the owner of such a car, on top of the car." For a second Seto was unable to breathe. He was also hardly able to believe his ears. Maybe this whole scene was just a dream and in a little while he'll be waking up in his big comfortable bed and once he really did drive to this garage it turned out that someone completely different was working on his Lamborghini. "I never really got to try it out though." Joey added, ripping Seto from his thoughts.

After a deep breath Seto asked, "And how comes that you never got to do that? Didn't the guys with such cars like the thought of screwing a mutt?" Seto was happy that at least his voice didn't fail him. His face didn't complacently fail him either, even though it was clearly blushed and his breath had been held for a moment, it was still not showing his emotions too much, or rather, that's what Seto believed.

Joey just grinned, "Well not everyone can have a doggy fetish like you seem to have." Joey chuckled after noticing the glare that appeared on Seto's face, "But actually it's more because those guys aren't always as good looking as you." To Joey's satisfaction the slight blush on the cold mans face increased and betrayed his otherwise emotionless mask. "By the way, I wonder if you purr during sex, just like ya car will during my test drive with it."

Joey grinned even more as the glare increased drastically while simultaneously Joey was pushed onto the hood of the car and could feel Seto's still clothed erection press against his own. "If anyone is going to purr, it'll be you!" Seto growled and ravaged the mouth of the blond beneath him.

Some time later Seto was staring at the ceiling of the garage trying to hide his inner turmoil behind an emotionless mask and wondered for how much longer he'll be able to hold the blond man in his arms.

Joey's fingers were slowly moving over Seto's chest until he gave a small, disappointed sigh before getting up and grabbing his boxers.

Seto also took a deep breath and started to dress silently. Since it was still warm, Joey stopped after pulling up his pants and was much faster than Seto and watched him after he was done. Joey noticed the sluggish movements that showed Seto's dislike to get dressed at all, despise the seemingly careless look on his face. Once Seto turned to look at Joey, he saw a small smile form around Joey's lips.

Little did Seto know that Joey saw a reflection of his own disappointment in his blue eyes and so he was rather surprised when Joey suddenly asked with a cheeky grin, "How about, the next time one of your cars needs to be fixed, you pick it up yourself again right after closing time?"

Seto couldn't help but show one of his slightly lopsided smug grins when he stated, "You really must love cars."

"Maybe it's not just the cars." Joey stated and this time the blush was spreading over Joey's cheeks.

Seto looked at him for a moment before he asked, "Does that mean you might consider trying out my bed too?" And Seto hated the hope that was ever so slightly audible in his voice.

"To be honest," to Seto's surprise the blush on Joey's face increased, making him look like an adorable little puppy that fruitlessly tried to look fierce. "I already wanted to try that one out before you left for America."

Seto could hardly hide his surprise at the revelation that showed him that Joey seemed to have feelings that go far beyond a simple one night stand and after noticing a slightly worried look on Joey's face he said, "I guess that wish will come true." And after seeing that even though some hope spread on the blonds face, the worry didn't completely leave, he added, "And you'll be the only one to do so."

Joey smiled at Seto for a moment before he asked with a cheeky grin, "By the way, how many sport cars do you have?"

Seto chuckled a little after hearing him ask that and was surprised at the sound of it himself but he hadn't felt as good as he did right now for a long time, "Including the Lamborghini and the Ferrari, I have 7 sport cars."

Seto enjoyed at the way Joey seemed to be close to drool at the thought of them until Joey asked with a slightly seductive voice, "How about you get that nice Ferrari back home and I test drive your Lamborghini back to your place and then you 'show' me your other cars?"

Seto just had to grin smugly since Joey obviously didn't just wanted to examine the cars from up close. Still he just had to make one demand before he took his new lover home with the intention that Joey won't get to see his own place anytime soon. "Only, if we try out my shower before you enter my bed."


End file.
